Power
by GollaG
Summary: Originally Pariah's Heir Pariah Dark was a monster in life, especially to his son. Now Pariah is free again and wants his son back. Danny Fenton, or should I stay Danny Nightshade, is about to find the scary truth behind the phrase daddy's little boy.
1. Prologue

Here is the original Pariah's Heir. It's original name was Power, before I changed it to fit the story better. So here you go, it's back to its original name and on FF for those of you who like it better than my new version:)

Also, don't be afraid to be honest with me about what you think of my work. The reason this is going up is because awawesomedude56 was willing to tell me they preferred this better.

I will try to keep both stories updated for you all, and remember, they both will end the same.

* * *

><p>Years ago there was a king, and he was a king of the most ruthless kind.<p>

He was born of a peasant woman and treated as such. For the first four years of his life it was just him and his mom struggling to survive. They did everything together, and because of that they were never alone. On the day of his fifth birthday his mom was caught stealing from the local fruit seller and was sentenced to death by the king.

From that day on the boy swore he would avenge his mom and bring the kingdom to its knees. After years of kissing butts and wiping feet he made it to where he needed to be. He was the leader of the Rebel Forces, and they were ready to dethrone the king. It was a long and bloody battle but soon it was over and the new king Paris Nightshade was crowned.

And he kept his promise, oh how he kept his promise. He sent out guards to beat everyone who disagreed with his standings. He traveled from town to town brutally killing all who opposed him and slaughtered their leaders.

He continued his rampage until he reached the town of Trakelot. There he found a black haired, blue eyed beauty. Princess Diana. And so the story goes for the second time ever in his life, he was in love. The woman however did not feel the same way towards the ruthless king. She avoided his every attempt to impress her and was appalled by his evil ways. Till one day he got fed up with her and commanded she love his back, or he would destroy her precious village and her family. So reluctantly she gave in.

She spent years under his wing, but she found it to be for the better. The man's heart seemed to soften, and the hostile takeovers stopped. She even spared lives, thus the people gave her the name Darling Diana. The man agreed, she was the most gentle and sweet creature he would ever know, or at least that's what he thought.

After ten years she came to him with news. She was pregnant. The couple and the kingdom spent the next nine months preparing and on August 25 she birthed him a white haired, green eyed angel. The king was overcome with joy, and from that day on the boy, his son, was the only person who held Paris' heart. As the boy grew all was perfect. Everyone loved him, and the king felt complete.

That is until he walked in on his wife and his head knight. To say he was furious was an understatement. He swiftly had her at the stake, but that blasted traitor of a man got away. That left the king with pent up anger, and with no one to keep him intact his reign of terror once again continued.

That was until the boy no older than seven came to his father to ask why he was doing this. The child never even saw the hand of his father fly out. All he heard was a loud slap and then his face stung. His father was so horror stricken at what he had done his instant reaction was to bend down to make sure his pride and joy was okay.

But what happened from there on only made that look like a tap on the shoulder. Sure the man stopped tromping through the land again, but the kingdom was tired of being bulled and wanted to rebel. That of course added stress, and what does stress do. Well in this case made the man mad, and who was there for it to be let out on. If you guessed the boy, you are correct. First it was just insults like, you pathetic excuse of a human, or you lousy good for nothing piece of crud, or just plain being called a rat.

The boy paid no heed though, after all his father came and gave him kisses every night and told him stories, and played with him. Soon though, life got worse for the child. The punches and kicks started flying at age ten, leaving a bloody and broken soul.

His dad still loved him though. If only the man had realized what he was doing. Sure he was angry with himself, but it still kept happening. Finally word got around, and his old number one guard plotted a rebellion against the king. The knight was angered when he heard what was happening through the doors of the castle. That monster had the nerve to lay a hand on the boy, and he would pay.

The king saw the up rise coming and readied his defenses. The battle was long and bloody. The two men stood face to face and fought viciously. To say they hated each other was a low shot. The things they imagined would be enough to make this a triple adult fan-fic. In the end though the king won, but the fallen knight not realizing he would seal the boy's fate looked the ruthless ruler square in the eyes and on his dying breath said. "The child will be your downfall."

This frightened the king greatly; he could not let that happen. He knew that only the boy would ever be able to dethrone him. So out of fear he locked his boy in the dungeon. Now I know what you're thinking. What kind of sick and twisted man do we have here; well I will tell you this. A very, very, very sick and twisted man, but believe it or not he still loved his son. In fact he went and saw the child every night with food, books, and toys. The boy would be freed from his chains for just a few hours, so he could spend time with his dad. The time always ended the same though, with a chain around his neck and wrists sleeping on a dungeon floor with plenty of rats.

Rats my friends come with diseases and as you know, exposed to filthy rats for too long in that time line you were most likely to catch the Black Death. And that is what happened to the boy at age fourteen. His father came down with the food, the books, and the toys, only to find the boy was lying in blood. When the man reached out to his son he had to pull his hand back. The boy was burning up! The king quickly removed the boy's chains and ran up the stairs with his son in his arms. The boy didn't last long though; apparently he had been fighting the disease for five days. Even with the best doctors around trying to cure him, that night took his last breath in his dad's arms.

After that the man went ballistic. He ordered every last person in the kingdom to be slaughtered. And he would have completed his goal had not one of the maids stabbed him in the back with a knife, killing him instantly.

And thus the world was free of Paris Nightshade forever, but the ghost zone was bombarded with a new and dangerous threat. He was the diabolical Pariah Dark. Pariah's pain and anguish mixed with his anger made him the most powerful ghost there was.

There was a catch however; he could not remember his son. He spent night after endless night trying to figure out why he was so empty. He had all the endless power he could want. He did find the traitors though and made them suffer. He was eventually taken down by ancients, and locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Where was the boy you ask? He was under the wing of an ancient who went by the name of Clockwork. Clockwork made sure that Dark would not find the boy. After all, the time ghost had gotten attached to the child as well. Clockwork saw things though that no one else could and to save the young ghost from the blood thirsty observants. Received the mother's permission to plant the boy's soul into a new body. From that day on, he was no longer Daniel Nightshade, but Daniel Fenton. Who would one day rise up to reseal his unsuspecting father back in his box. That would only be the beginning of the adventure my friends. He would be faced with the challenge of whether or not to become like his father, and would pass. He would then save the world and once again be loved by all. But as I said Clockwork knew things that no one else did, and Danny Fenton, or should I say Danny Phantom, would soon rise up and fulfill the first knights dying words.

So listen up, as I tell a tale of pain, agony, and tears. Because once you step through those horrors there lies a story of love, happiness, and forgiveness.

Hi everyone how are you. If you read my short little one- shot Stars then you'll realize that this is going to be a big story. And my first at that, So I hope you join me throughout and give me reviews. GollaG like reviews. It's like rubbing a dogs tummy. Except my tongue doesn't hang out and my leg doesn't ( I know, bad pun) Anyhue I hope you enjoyed the prologue to Pariah's Eire. Lots of Love, GollaG. Oh and before I forget. Danny Phantom is Butch Hartmans creation, not mine. (sniff)


	2. Let's Begin

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Life is CRAZY I tell ya. I know how much you all hate waiting and I will try to update at least once a weak if not sooner from now on. Because now, it all begins. YAY! But time for me to shut up and let you read.

Afterwards check on my profile for a poll.

Thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers: You rock

Here is chapter one! :)

Cackling, horrible bloodthirsty cackling, and Danny couldn't get away. Nowhere to run, how do you hide from yourself anyway. The monster knows your every move, and you can't escape or even hope to win.

Danny's breath was labored, but he kept fighting. Most people would have surrendered and taken death, but not Danny. He's too strong for that, until someone he loves is left in harm's way, and then he will lay down his life.

That image, the image that haunts him no matter where he goes. His friends, parents, sister, and Mr. Lancer all tied to an exploding boiler, and he is the cause of their pain and suffering. The final thing he sees before he wakes up screaming in a cold sweat is a ruined future and red, heartless eyes.

Lately it's been that dream only a few times, he knew all of that terror was done after Clockwork explained to him how Dan didn't exist anymore. The facts still rear their ugly head though, because in his dreams it's not Dark Dan. The face he see's is his own, Danny Phantom's.

This is where the journey begins; dreams as Nocturne had so bluntly put it, are the gateway to the subconscious. The dream Danny focuses on are the strange dreams, with a boy who strangely resembles his ghost half.

These dreams consist of a stranger more familiar air, though from where he couldn't tell you. Normally, the dreams start with him sitting on a throne. So much happiness, what more could anyone want. Then the strangest things happen chains come from nowhere, suddenly he's being beaten and the chains encase his body. Those dreams always end with a shadow gently running its fingers through his hair, sending shivers up Danny's spine.

If only he could find out who the shadow is, but come on, it's only a dream… Right?

Danny laid there and groaned not wanting to get up and ready for school, maybe five more minutes. A month ago the Disasteroid nearly smashed the earth to little bits. He revealed his secret to the world and became an instant celebrity, therefore he now had to handle press, fan girls, and his personal favorites, fans who found their way into his private things and took them in as precious keepsakes; along with his ghost fighting, homework, and chores.

_BOOM!_

Yeah, it was already a normal day at the Fenton household.

"Jack", Maddie yelled. "What were you thinking?" "You can't mix those chemicals together, if they had had a greater reaction, the house would be up in smoke by now."

"Well, I guess it's time to get up", Danny mumbled from the floor, where he had fallen from his bed when the explosion shook the house.

Slowly he uncurled himself from his toasty blanket, which had also taken purchase on the floor with his body, and started preparing for his day.

Walking to his dresser, he phased out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Once he had the items, he trudged to the bathroom. There he showered, threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly a shiver wracked his body, and a blue wisp escaped his mouth.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST", the pudgy man screamed. Flying through the floor and up through the ceiling. Danny didn't even give the ghost a second glance; to believe that ghost once gave him trouble astounds the boy every time.

Suddenly the door bursts open and in come his parents both covered in some kind of ghost goop. The net fired before Danny could react, and sent him flying back. The impact shattering the glass door of the shower, and even though it didn't hurt quite as much as flying into a concrete wall, it still stung. The half ghost would be picking glass out of his skin for days.

What was the worst aspect of the incident though was that his parents had just vanished, off hunting the SO important Box Ghost (note the sarcasm) while their son pulled himself up and walked out of the room.

"I swear, sometimes I think I won't have to worry about a ghost fight finishing off my other living half." Those two could do it without even trying. He said in a depressed tone as he limped down the stairs.

The second he reached the bottom, he instantly regretted coming down it. His sister was frantically running around trying to clean the strange goop off of the floor where their parents had been stepping while chasing the ghost. That was nothing though compared to when she saw her little brother.

"Oh my gosh, Danny what happened," she stuttered frantically.

"What do you think happened Jazz, mom and dad caught whiff of a ghost that wasn't me and that was it, automatic freak out mode. Danny sighed dejectedly and bent down to help her clean up.

"No you don't mister," Jazz chastised. "Your hurt, so don't even try to attempt—"

"AHHH!" Danny yelped as he pulled his hand back, and the siblings gasped in horror, you would too. The goop burned off his skin.. Lucky for Danny his sister was a genius, and had a great reaction speed. Before he knew it he was being dragged over to the sink where his sister was quickly rinsing out the wound, and then applied a layer of gauze over the raw flesh. Hopefully the nerve damage would not be extensive, due to Danny's healing powers.

Then she moved to the cuts from the glass shower door. She had him remove his shirt and one by one added antiseptic and bandages to each gash. It went by smoothly until she reached the boy's head. A large cut in his hairline did not go unnoticed by her calculating eye, and when the antiseptic touched the scrape, it sent stars through his vision. He winced, also not going unnoticed, and that's when his sister spoke.

"Maybe we should talk to them about this," She spoke softly.

"About what Jazz, about how they seem to care more about catching ghosts than they do about me getting hurt." "Do you know that not once in the last few days they've asked me how my day was, or the fact that every time they pull out a weapon I seem to be the one who ends up on the receiving end."

She looked at the wound before looking him square in the eye and replying in a firm voice, "Both, it's not good for you to keep this inside".

Once again Danny sighed. He never got a chance to reply though, for at that moment a huge blur of orange sprinted down the steps slipping on the remaining crud left on the floor.

Not missing a beat their mother waltzed down the stairs to help her husband up.

She was stock still at the sight of her son. "Oh no, not again."

Maddie was in no way an idiot, in fact she was probably the most intelligent person you could find. Sometimes though, even she had to admit that her obsession with ghosts sometimes took a nasty turn for the worst. Especially since she found out her son was half-living, half- dead.

She's noticed more that Danny comes home with more severe injuries than she could have imagined, and to find out he had healing powers made her glad and sad at the same time. Glad in the fact that he would not hurt as long as a normal person, and sad because of how many times he must have been close to death. That fact alone scared her more than anything else, so much that if her son hadn't been fighting for so long she would have put a stop to it the second she found out about his powers. She just wanted him to be happy and safe. She would do anything for that.

Jack, not being as smart as Maddie, was not as quick to catch on. He still knew things though. When he first found out about his son's powers he was exited beyond belief. He had asked Danny so many questions it would have made someone's head explode. Soon after though he also started to notice his boy's condition getting worse and worse. He might be stupid, but when it comes to his children, he can change his frame of mind in a millisecond. He will get to the bottom of the problem and try to make it better. Jazz may have been his favorite, but Danny held a place in his heart that nothing could detach. His children and Maddie were his world, and he would die for them.

At hearing Middie's words he looked up, and took in a sharp breath.

Danny just sat there, covered in already half- healed cuts. Before he knew it two pairs of tight arms were wrapped around him.

"We're so sorry Danny."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay; every time you get hurt nowadays it seems to be our fault."

"Mom, dad, it's fine. I can handle a little beating around." After he spoke, Danny looked at the ground his voice getting softer with every word.

Jack suddenly got very solemn. "Daniel James Fenton, look at me." Jack spoke as he walked over to his son, put his fingers under Danny's chin and lifted the boy's head so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Danny's body jerked as an image flashed before his eyes.

"**You dare disrespect me, you piece of trash! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now! You don't deserve what you have you ungrateful rodent!"**

"**I-I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean it to be disrespectful daddy."**

"**Just shut up!"**_**SMACK!**_** "You don't deserve to call me that after you question my motives for anything! Leave me be, and don't come back until I beckon you for dinner."**

"**Yes sir."**

And then the boy was back in his own body looking into his REAL dad's worried eyes. "You are our pride and joy; we love you and only want the best, for you and Jazz. And we don't want either of you to believe we don't care."

"Um, okay", Danny stuttered at the sudden change of scenery and moods. His head went from just a sting to a quickly forming migraine. It's a good thing Advil works wonders.

With that Maddie scooped up her son and squeezed him tight. "Come on I made breakfast for you, it's in on the counter."

Jack turned back to the goo and a smile slowly spread across his face, then he turned and looked at his daughter. Jazz stiffened and sighed. "So dad, what does this new invention of yours do?" Jack's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he began to ramble on about a new form of the Fenton Ghost Foamer.

"Here you go sweetie." Maddie's voice rang as she set a plate of pancakes in front of her son. "Their chocolate chip, your favorite." When all Danny did was stare at the food she sighed and sat down.

"Danny, I know it's been tough lately but I know you, and I know that whatever it is you're going through you'll probably want to get through alone."She winced, "Please don't make this like the interview yesterday".

A slow smile spread across her son's face.

_So Danny, what is it like to have powers?_

_Well Connie, it's really how you look at what I do. You see, when I use my powers to help someone it makes me feel good. It's like I'm on top of the world and it's great to know that I can make a difference in this world?_

_What about the times you used your powers for your own gain?_

_I'm still human maim, I am prone to make mistakes. We all are, and I'm just the unlucky being whose choices seem to have a bigger affect on those around me. I promise you, I try to make better decisions so that people won't get hurt."_

"_Well you certainly have every question prepared for, but how about this. Are you truly ghost, or truly human, or are you just some freak of nature who can't figure out which side he wants to be on."_

_Danny turned red._

"_Ha, I gotcha didn't I ghost boy."_

"_Yes, yes you did maim. And my answer to that is this, it doesn't matter which I am, because at least I know who I am and what path I would choose if I ever had to make that decision, and I don't need some Oprah wannabe with a bad dye-job, a fake tan, and a volcano of a pimple on her chin calling me a freak."_

_There were gasps from the crowd, silence, and then laughter. The woman had paled. She put on a fake smile and turned to the camera._

"_Well there you have it folks, an interview with the world's hero Danny Fenton. That's all we have for today, so have a wonderful day and make sure you check in tomorrow for another episode of Coffee with Connie, good bye everyone."_

"_All clear"_

_Connie turned to him with a nasty glare before getting up and walking away with what little pride she had left._

_Danny hadn't meant that to be cruel but the lady hit the wrong buttons._

_And Maddie stood on the sidelines, head shaking back and forth, face bright red, and trying to stifle laughter._

The scene fades back to mother and son sitting at the kitchen table.

"It wasn't that bad mom, and she had asked for an answer."

"Danny." She warned.

"Okay I won't do that again." He sighed

"Good, now eat your breakfast."

After he ate his pancakes and downed a glass of milk his hands were for the most part healed, and it was time for Danny to head to school. So he grabbed his bag, kissed his mom, and called bye to his dad, then walked out into the storm of screaming people with his sister at his side.

In the ghost zone was a large sarcophagus, and inside that sarcophagus sat a figure. Sure his eyes are closed, but does that really mean that the being isn't doing anything. In fact his mind is working very quickly, preparing his next escape plan and going over what had happened last time.

That boy was so familiar, but why?

The king couldn't figure it out, and it drove him to insanity. Day in and day out, seeing the same face over and over again would drive anyone nuts. He had to find out who the boy was. That woman knew, and once he was free again she would tell him what he needed to know. After all, the witch and that guard seemed keyed in on defending the boy. While he had captured Diana, he hadn't been able to grasp the guard. The soldier, had gone secretly to the boy, and didn't leave. Even when Pariah held the boy in his hand and fired up the ecto blast the man did not leave the area and looked like he would have intervened if not for the huntress's interference. It was the most curious thing.

There was something else though, and emotion the king couldn't put his finger on. It was a fuzzy feeling to him, one from his past life, but what. It was defiantly not anything he had felt in a long time.

There was one thing he did know. He longed to remember that feeling, he thirsted for it, and he needed it. If the king had to tie the boy up and stare at the child till his eyes bled to find out what it was, he would. It was torturing him to not know.

One emotion he could recall was coveting, and even though he didn't understand why he felt this way, he made a silent vow to himself.

The boy would be his. He would destroy any realm and slaughter anyone who dared to stand in his way of that one goal. Once he had this child, he would never let go. Chains, ropes, collars, braces, blades, and threats would be used and the boy never would be able to comprehend the meaning of free will ever again.

That was a step for later on, now he needed to focus on escape. Soon one of his loyal servants or a wondering idiot would set him free, and then a takeover would be in order.

Then, let the reign of terror begin.

On the other side of the ghost zone Clockwork stood in his adult form in front of a time screen. He frowned at the sight, and bowed his head with a sigh.

"It's time for your journey to begin Daniel."

"I only hope you are ready to face the greatest challenge you will have ever faced."

He turned to another screen.

"Your choice will define the future of the universe."

He changed to his child form and looked back at the screen.

**There sat a white haired, greed eyed boy, chained to the side of a massive throne. It's obvious the child is treated terribly. His face is bruised and scratched, his nose is broken, an eye is swollen shut, a bloody lip, and eye's that have no more will to keep going. Blood is dripping around him, and the smell of corpses makes him throw up what little food he has in his system, leaving him to lay there in a pool of blood that's not his own and vomit while the king of all ghosts runs his fingers through the boy's hair. A psychotic expression of happiness plastered on his face.**

He looked at the second screen and smiled.

**On this screen the boy sat on the throne surrounded by the ghost zones creatures, as the head observant recited the ghost zone's royalty oath. **

"**Daniel James Phantom, do you pledge to lead our great world with an iron fist but still have kindness, love, and mercy?"**

"**I do."**

"**Will you guide us through the hard and easy times?"**

"**I will."**

"**And will you do in all circumstances do what is best for not only the ghost zone, but the human realm as well?"**

**The boy turned his head to look at his loved ones standing in the crowd, happiness glowing on every face. He smiled.**

"**I will."**

"**Then with great honor I place the crown of fire on your head and the ring of rage on your finger and proudly pronounce you king of all ghosts."**

The image faded out and clockwork sighed.

The time has come to choose your destiny.

Yay! Alright, I know it's a bit slow but it needed to be done. I want to let you know that you will be seeing lots more of Jack in this story. He will play a big role.

Reviews are definatly welcome, and deadlydaisy8o8, it's HOW I will work up to the conclusion that I hope will make my story unique.

Now to make you all smile I have a blond joke (and just so you all know, I do have blond hair) please don't be affended.

Two blonds decided to go to Disney World, so they drove there. As they were driving they saw a sign that said Disney World Left, so they turned around and went home.

Hmmm... It was alot funnier when I first heard it( high on sugar and pizza with a 2 hour late start the next day). Oh well, hope it leaves a smile on someones face. :)

See you all in a week. Hugs for all, _GollaG_.


	3. Revelations and Shattered Glass

Hey everyone, whats up. Here's the next chapter in Pariah's Eire.

I have another note at the end for you all. And a joke :D!

So, lets get this thing started.

P.S. I don't own DP

"Danny! Danny over here," yelled one random reporter.

"Mr. Fenton!" Another yelled.

"Phantom hey Phantom!"

There was also screeching of fan girls

And people wonder why celebrities stay out of the public view.

Lucky for Danny though, he has ghost powers, and easily phased himself and his sister through the crowd (stopping along the way to sign a little girl's autograph book) and to the car.

Once inside, Jazz started talking.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"What, the insane fans or the talk with mom and dad"

"You know which Danny"

"Well they did seem better today, there weren't any who tried to jump me and rip off a piece of my clothing this time. You came out pretty intact too."

All he got as a reply was a smile.

"Well if you want me to turn around and drop you off right in the middle of them and let you fend for yourself I guess we'll just have to do that."

Danny gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are," He spoke in a totally fake admiring tone.

"Now that's better", she replied.

They sat quietly for a while till once again Jazz broke the silence.

"Is there something else bothering you, you seem like you haven't been getting much sleep lately."

The half- ghost stiffened, should he tell her?

His heart said yes, but something else inside him screamed no. So he decided it was best to tell her a fib.

"It's all of this publicity, I absolutely hate it. Their everywhere I go, like cockroaches in a sewer drain."

Well maybe not a complete lie.

But she bought it, and that was all he needed. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

At school Danny was mobbed AGAIN, that is until Sam became a part of the picture.

To say people were scared of Danny's girlfriend would have been the understatement of the century. Her tough demeanor sent some of the toughest men crying to their mommies. She loved Danny and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, or at least what was in her power to do so. She took it upon herself to be the halfa's personal bodyguard in the school hallways, and even though she had gotten a bit overprotective in the past month Danny still was grateful for all she did for him.

After the people had scattered he turned to her.

"Hiya Sammy"

"You know," she responded, "the last person who called me that ended up on crutches. What makes you think the same fate won't befall you."

Danny replied in a purr, "The last person to call you that made fun of you… and he wasn't anywhere near as cute as I am."

She turned and gave him a playful glare. "You are so full of it." She laughed and followed up with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wow!" exclaimed a certain techno geek's voice. That's the fifth time this week I've caught you two making out in the hallway, and it's only Monday.

"Hello Tucker" the two replied in unison.

Tucker was now the mayor of Amity Park, and was doing a pretty good job of it to. That is if you count the city exiting debt and raising its amount of jobs in the past month of his mayor ship that is. He also had some time for Danny and Sam, after all what's a trio without the third person. He was Danny's best friend after all. Like Sam, he also had gotten a tad more protective, and had tried to make it against the law to even throw a nasty comment or attack at Phantom. Luckily the law didn't pass and Danny had had a long talk with his friend over the issue. The African American boy got much better at his job very quickly after that. Tucker had been gone for a week on out of town business and they all thought it was nice for him to be back.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Tuck asked

"How about we study at your house Danny?" Sam suggested

"Sounds good to me," The teen replied

With that they walked off to class.

First hour was quick, second was slow, and third brought an all so wonderful ghost attack.

Of course it was in Lancer's class, and the bald man still treated Danny the same.

Danny respected him for that, but it sure was a pain in the butt to get out of class when needed like with the other teachers.

The boy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?"

"Mr. Lancer there's a ghost prob"—He never got to finish his sentence before the window shattered and in stepped a ghost knight who looked very similar to Fright Night except his armor was a soft shade of silver.

_**An hour earlier**_

"You called Clockwork" the knight spoke as he entered the tower.

Do you remember? Clockwork whispered.

What?

"Do you remember? Think long and hard, what is today?"

"I-" the knight began.

"No think" Clockwork scolded

Knight thought for a good ten minutes till it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_I don't want to do this. I want to keep him; he's my son, my baby, my angel. But if those horrid monsters want him dead, what choice do I have. I will have to lose him willingly to keep him safe."_

_A tear slid down the woman's cheek._

"_Diana, it's okay" Clockwork assured, you will see him again and will be given access to my lair if you wish to watch over him._

"_It's not just that Clockwork, it's the fact that he will call another woman mommy and that when I do see him again in the flesh, I'll be just another ghost. To him, his real mother will be human, and he'll love her more than me._

"_**No**__ Diana" the Knight in the background said firmly. He will love __**you**__ more. That woman may give birth to him this time, but __**you **__were the person who created his soul. He will have a connection to you no one else will ever have._

"_Okay", she sniffed, "but make sure he's in a good home."_

"_Don't worry my dear," child clockwork smiled. I have chosen the perfect place for him to grow. In fifteen years this day we will bring him back. Till then let him live a life he never got to have, let him have love and know what it's like to have a true family. Diana, give your child that gift. _

_Let him go._

Has it been fifteen years already?

Clockwork smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Diana burst through the doors like a wild boar.

"Where is he!"

"Patience milady, we still have yet to retrieve him." Clockwork calmly replied.

"Well what are we waiting for! You said we would retrieve him today, and that he would now be able to defend himself."

"Diana, we must take caution. If we are not carful there could be disastrous results."

She glared, "Clockwork, I want my son".

"Alright my dear," Clockwork sighed. "Christopher, would you fetch him for us?" Clockwork asked turning to the armor clad ghost.

"Yes sir" he said floating out the door.

After the knight was gone Diana turned back to Clockwork.

"You know something big is about to happen, don't you", she asked.

"Yes. But of course, I know everything."

_**Present**_

Christopher stepped out of the glassy pile and started for the boy.

While he did this, Danny quickly changed into his ghostly form. His ink black hair turning angelic white, sky blue eyes turning to an emerald green, and his white tee and baggy jeans changing into a black jumpsuit that fit his muscle toned body perfectly. The dominant red oval changed into a D with a P inside, screaming to the world, Danny Phantom is on the job.

They both stopped and looked at each other for a while. To the ghost child's surprise the knight didn't have a look of hatred in his eyes. In fact, it was a sense of love and understanding. Like what Danny had seen in his father's eyes that morning. For the first time ever in front an attacking ghost, Danny felt safe.

Chris, as we will call him, cautiously approached the boy. His eye's never wavered. One thing he was certain of was the boy's eyes had stayed their beautiful emerald green. A characteristic of the boy he would never get tired of seeing.

When he got close enough he kneeled down.

"H-hi," Chris stuttered.

"Hi," Danny breathed back.

"Clockwork has requested that you come with me back to his temple" the knight replied coming back to his senses.

"Oh, okay. Um why did you destroy my classroom window if that was all you needed", Danny questioned.

"The stupid alarms wouldn't let me into the school quietly, and I was ignored when I knocked on the window, so I took action." He claimed matter of factly. "Let's get moving shall we"

"Wait, how do I know you're telling the truth," Danny skeptically asked.

The knight sighed and leaned down. Luckily he had prepared for something like this with Clockwork.

Looked Danny square in the eyes once more and said, "I know about Dark Dan."

The boys narrow eyes widened a great deal.

"Fine I'll go with you."

After explaining to Sam and Tucker where he was going the two ghostly figures flew off.

Valerie Gray or should I say Red Huntress had seen the whole ordeal and after she watched them fly off, had sprinted out to change into her alter ego. After all she had figured out Danny's secret with the whole Danielle ordeal, and after days of emotional distress finally accepted it. The Disasteroid only made her acceptance stronger. Now she helped him out when needed.

Danny and Chris made it to Clockwork's lair in record time. It was a comfortable place for the boy to be, it always felt familiar.

Ever since the Dan incident he had become close to Clockwork.

Danny was never judged here, and the time ghost always brought out a side of him he would never understand, a quiet, reflecting side. The place almost felt like a second home. Clockwork himself was nice to be around too.

At first he was very strict with the boy and tense when there was a visit, but soon enough he began to warm up. Now when there was a random visit the two would sit and talk for hours, or they would just sit and listen to the sound of the many ticking clocks. To most people it would be annoying and give them a headache, but not for Danny. He would sit there hours on end listening and letting the constant ticking ease his mind. Clockwork would just sit there fiddling with his time stick and occasionally glancing at the ghost child. If there was one place in the ghost zone where Danny felt he belonged, it was here.

As the door opened and the two stepped inside two arms were instantly around Danny practically suffocating him. At first he was so shocked he couldn't react. Then unwillingly his arms wrapped around the delicate figure's small torso and hugged her back.

"Hello Danny", she whispered.

What happened next shocked Danny out of his mind. He unwillingly pulled himself closer and whispered so quietly that it was almost just as shocking anyone heard it.

"Hi mom."

Princess Dora sighed rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

Ever since she had taken control of the kingdom from her brother life was so much better, but that didn't mean she wasn't stressed. She lifted her head to see piles of paperwork sitting in front of her. Some days she just wished she could be as mindless as she was brought up to be. Normally Lady Diana was at her side helping out, but today the grand woman claimed she had important business to attend to. So Dora was left alone to do all of the work needed to be done. Not that any of it did of course, after all she's only six-teen. Still young enough to let her mind wander off to other subjects, one such as her brother.

She loved her brother, but man he could be a pain in the ass (and not the animal kind). After his defeat he sat in the palace for days just pouting. He refused to eat, talk, and sleep. Soon he began to destroy precious documents and tried to rally the people against his sister. That ended in an absolute disaster for him. With only about twenty supporters he did not have the power to retake what he believed was rightfully his. Now he sat locked in a room (imagine a five star hotel room) with no window's or ability to escape. He was still treated like royalty due to his sister's orders, but sat in the room day in and day out cursing the name Danny Phantom for all it was worth.

That would always bring Dora to a topic that was awkward for her, the ghost boy. In all honesty she wasn't sure what she felt… Aw who was she trying to kid, she was desperately and unconditionally in love with him. His eyes, that hair, and oh gosh that smile just melted her for all she was worth. No one would ever know how she felt, well no one but Diana of course.

Dora would dream at night about dancing with him on a marble dance floor, alone, holding each other close. Sometimes the dreams ended happily and they would kiss, sparks would fly and her world would be complete. Other times it ended in nightmares and the girl in black or Sam as he called her would sweep in, and just like that he would leave and not look back.

To say Dora hated Sam though would be a blatant lie. She owed the girl so much, and if that meant giving up Danny, she would. She was grateful for what the girl had done for the kingdom, and besides, young love never lasted. They would eventually turn their separate ways, and Dora would wait with open arms for her prince to come.

"Lady Dora!" A maid called from the hallway. "Are you done with that paperwork yet?"

Opps! "Yes nana, just a few more to go!" The princess called back

"Well hurry up, you have a gown fitting in an hour and you don't want to miss it!" The old hag yelled back.

"Yes nana, I'll be right down."

Dora always liked her gown fittings, she couldn't help it, and she was a girl after all. As her mom once said, "You always need to look presentable in front of your subjects or else they might think lowly of you".

Dora smiled signing the last paper, and… if a certain ghost boy happened to show up it would be a bonus to be prepared and look good.

She gave a little chuckle as she stood up and glided out of the room.

Fight Night growled as he watched Chris escort Danny to Clockworks. He knew exactly who Danny was, and he hated it. After all who do you think tipped the king off that Diana and Chris were together. How Fright Night hated them all. It should have been him as number one knight, not that Lancelot wannabe. No one would ever understand what it was like to work with that kind hearted fool.

Don't even let him get started on the boy. In all honesty the boy was too soft for his own good. The boy had been given everything and wasn't able to spend a few measly months in a dungeon. It sickened him.

However Pariah had loved the boy and that meant keeping him alive. The king would soon be free again, the knight didn't know how, but when it did happen he would be ready. He would bring the boy to Pariah and gain a higher place in the king's court.

This was his only goal. It didn't matter how many people he had to step on to reach it, or who he had to hurt. He would become the knight Chris never was, and it thrilled him to the depths of his being.

That goody -goody tin head would never see it coming.

Pariah was thinking again.

Nightshade, the name his mom gave him at birth. He had not seen her after his death, but he knew he would find her. Her features flipped through his head like a slide show.

Long white hair pulled in a messy pile on top of her head, a sharp nose, thin lips, and green eyes. Wait green eyes.

The same as the boy, so does that mean the boy could possibly be related to him. No, it couldn't be. His mom was so different, but really was she. No, same quips, same bravery, same features; it was like seeing his mother in a young boy form.

So maybe it was true, maybe this boy was special, maybe this boy truly was in some way related to the king of all ghosts.

And what started as an idea of secondary importance, suddenly became the king's number one goal, the boy. Who cares about escaping, it will happen, now all he wanted was the boy.

No one would stop him from reaching that goal.

Jack was sitting there eating fudge when something happened, it was that feeling you get when your children were in trouble. Jazz was sitting in front of him reading some long boring book with no pictures. So it had to be Danny. If you thought he didn't notice Danny's little episode in the kitchen you were wrong. He had not only saw Danny learch, but he saw the fear in his little boy's eyes. If Danny hadn't snapped out of it in a matter of seconds Jack would have pushed the issue. Now something was wrong though, and he had to find out what.

His son had gone into the ghost zone earlier today with some strange ghost, and now Jack didn't know what to think. Calmly he got up and walked toward the lab, ready to go after his son if needed.

When he reached the lab he decided to sit and wait. So he sat and fiddled with a Fenton gadget.

Okay, listen Danny and Sam fans, don't kill me yet please. Dora and Danny is a couple I've had in my head for a while now, and who says there won't be plenty of Danny and Sam in this story. If you missed it their still dating for now.

Reviews are welcome, and make sure you check out the poll I have set up. PLEASE, and vote, it's fun.

Thats all I have for now, and here is the latest in jokes.

A panda walks into a bar, he orders his food, eats it, shoots off his gun, and leaves the building. He repeats this process everyday. Finally one of the customers askes the bartender, why does he do that? And the bartender replies, didn't you know A panda eats shoots and leaves.

HAHAHA oh that was so funny, well okay not one of my best jokes but it fits the bill. If you don't get it, think of what a panda puts into it's stomach.

So till next time, Keep your fires burnin, GollaG


	4. Truths, Visions, Fear, and Love

HEY HEY HEY What's up I'm back. Alright, I can feel the glares some of you are giving me for not updating for... well a long time. In my defense I am invovled in three sports, a play, choirs, and

community work. To be honest I wrote this in four days... the four days just happened to be spread out over a LARGE amount of time, but hey here we are with another chappy. :) YAY

This is the last sort of beginner setting chapter. So I hope you enjoy, because Deyinel wanted me to show more of what people are feeling and I spent a little more time focusing on that and trying to get more in depth.

Thanks Deary :) and thanks to all who reviewed. It really is cool to see what you all think.

Without further adu here is the next chapter, see you at the bottom with your chapterly joke :D!

What happened next was absolute chaos.

Diana squealed in delight and pulled him closer, if possible; Danny began a panicked struggle to get free forcibly pulling out of her grasp and landing flat on his butt; and then Clockwork was in action trying to calm them both down. Diana was on a happy induced high, and Danny was starting to freak out (forget starting to, he WAS freaking out).

First he froze Diana and was at Danny's side. Though he would never admit it, when he had to choose between the two, Danny would always come first.

"Daniel, you need to listen to me. I need you to calm down, and take slow deep breaths. I know how klutzy you can be when you get this way, and I don't want anything broken."

Danny took a few uneasy breaths and laughed, "Yeah, I might break one of your precious clocks. You might never know what time it is ever again."

"Ha ha, that's funny Daniel," Clockwork spoke dryly as he helped the frazzled boy stand up.

Once Danny had calmed down enough to think strait he looked at Clockwork and asked, "Why did I call her mom? I have a mom back home, and in all honesty they don't look anything alike.

All in good time Daniel, but first we must keep her from having a heart attack.

At that moment he left Danny's side and floated over to the ecstatic queen.

He unfroze her and spoke in a soft, soothing voice. I don't know where that came from, but you must not have to big of a reaction. I have seen what can happen and if you are not carful with the choices you make in the next half-hour or so you will lose him again. This time for good. So take a deep breath and calm yourself down so we may explain everything to him.

Diana took a long breath and let it go, and then she nodded for clockwork to continue.

"Now if you would all follow me I will explain why you have been called to my lair".

Danny had taken that time to move closer to Clockwork, and Chris, being the gentleman he was, offered his arm to Diana who took it without a second thought.

Danny calling her mom was the last thing she expected, and when he did, all of the doubt and fear in her heart had gone away. He was back and that was all she cared about, but she knew Clockwork was right. If she got to overexcited the boy might not believe them or wouldn't understand, and would run. The possibilities of him ever excepting her again after that would be slim.

So she settled for staring instead.

While they walked, Diana didn't take her eyes off of the boy. He was just like she remembered.

His hair bobbed up and down the way it did when they used to go pick apples in the castles orchard.

"_Hey mom!"_

_Diana smiled as she watched he son climb on the first branch in an apple tree. _

"_Yes baby what is it?"she said picking another apple, so she didn't see him climbing up farther into the tree._

"_Look how high I can climb! Whoops" _

_THUMP_

"_MOMMY!"_

"_DANIEL!"_

_Danny had fallen out of a tree, his leg bent in an awkward position. Diana was immediately at his side treating his injuries._

"_Mommy, it hurts." The boy whimpered tears forming at the edge of his eyes._

_Its okay baby, mom will make it all better._

_After calling the doctor and sticking the leg into a wooden splint, Diana rocked and soothed her son._

"_Mommy, Daddy won't be happy with me for reacting the way I did", the boy cried into his mom's shoulder. She frowned seeing the fear in her sons eyes._

"_You'll be okay Daniel, he won't touch you tonight." She soothed as she pulled him closer._

_I love you mommy._

_I love you to my baby boy._

Diana snapped back into reality as she realized they were at Clockworks time telling mirror, this was it. She took a long deep breath and braced herself; the fifteen year wait was finally over for her.

Though she didn't realize it the daydream had affected Danny as well. He couldn't see the whole vision itself, but he did see the apple orchard, he saw himself running and having fun. Then he fell out of a tree, he felt the warm presence and heard Diana's voice say: "I love you to, MY baby boy."

No! she wasn't his mom!

And reality snapped back. Clockwork knew it was time to act.

Placing his hand on the boys shoulder Clockwork stared straight into his eyes, "Danny, do you remember the visit where we discussed the ability to be born again, not remembering anything but flashes of our past lives."Clockwork started.

"Yeah I do."Danny responded curiosity setting in as he remembered that day.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Do you remember telling me you believed it was possible and I told you a riddle? Then you accused me of being confusing and I told you the answers would come all in due time."

"Yeah," Danny's curiosity was slowly turning into fear remembering the discussion about the topic.

True he HAD been interested at first, but then he and Clockwork had gotten into a very uncomfortable argument. He just couldn't understand what it meant, and Clockwork just had sat there with a big know it all grin plastered on his face.

It went like this…

**A life lived twice for time's sake**

**Before death and evil in the future wake**

**The tears cried now cannot be compared**

**To the pain and suffering that will be shared**

**Beware to you thou innocence pure**

**For you shall be the only cure**

**The world you know will surely burn**

**If the blackened heart does not turn**

**The only hope will give up life**

**So the world will not be in strife**

**Love will save the shattered soul**

**Together the world will rejoice as a whole**

**A face like thy own will stop this fight**

**And you will be awed by the sight**

**The battle is over and won**

**But remember the journeys only just begun**

Danny's stomach knotted and fear started to creep in as well. He knew it had to be bad when clockwork changed from a child to adult, got down to the boy's eye level, placed both hands on Danny's shoulders, and stared into his eyes once more.

"Well, the time has come... Danny you are a reincarnation of Daniel Nightshade, a Dark Age prince, and the son of King Paris and Queen Diana.

There was a short tense pause as they waited for Danny's reaction.

He blinked, "I'm what?" He asked

Clockwork sighed, "A prince Daniel, Diana here is your real mother" Clockwork replied like a school teacher explaining a problem for a student.

"But, I already have a mom... I don't believe you," Danny said backing away from the time ghost's grasp.

Chris stepped forward, "Danny, please just listen," He said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny yanked his shoulder out of the knight's grasp and replied in a paniced, "No, I don't have to listen. The only person I know I can even trust in here is Clockwork! I don't even know who you are."

Chris snapped for a moment and unintentionally screamed, "That's a lie, you called her mom remember." He stopped only because he saw the boy's pained, confused face, and it ripped him apart seeing Danny sad.

There was more intense silence before Clockwork took a step forward and said, "Perhaps we should tell this story from the beginning."

Danny nodded and images flickered onto the screen.

"Years ago Diana was forced to marry King Paris to ensure the safety of her people. Soon after that, you were born. You were the most iconic person of that time, loved by all, your parents especially. Chris here was the king's first knight and your godfather. You grew up in a somewhat loving family until these two found out they had feelings for each other, and your father found out," Clockwork started then paused looking at the knight.

Chris took this as a sign and continued, "After your mother was burned at the stake, I had to flea and leave you behind. At the time I didn't think anything of it, that is until I heard he had hurt you. Once I found out I organized an army and came back to save you and take down the king." There was a brief pause. "I failed however, and died in battle, forced to watch on the sidelines as he beat you and tortured you till you finally died." Chris's voice got quiet, his heart squeezed. He had to turn away to hide a sob. Danny was to occupied to notice, but Diana wasn't so she decided to finish the story.

Diana walked forward, kneeling down and putting a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. "After you died we brought you here to stay with Clockwork, but soon after Paris also died… He nearly destroyed the ghost zone. After he was defeated by some ancients, the Observants began to look into the Paris's personal life. They found out about you Daniel and ordered to have you executed. So Clockwork took your soul and placed you in Madeline Fenton's womb to protect you."

The images flickering across the screen proved they three were not lying.

The boy had a terrible feeling about this, the end of the story was too close to the same story Skulker had told him about the ghost king during the invasion for his liking. He knew he had to find out though, and fought to keep his emotions at bay. Till he found the courage to speak, "Who is my dad as a ghost?"

Clockwork looked the boy over, letting the iciness in his eyes tell the hard cold truth that what he was about to say would throw Danny over the edge.

"Your true father is Pariah Dark, Daniel."

Clockwork had pictures float across the screen.

Danny slowly backed away, an emotional mess, insides burning, as he watched the images of his nightmares flash before his eyes. He didn't… no couldn't believe it, he wouldn't.

"Daniel" Diana whispered placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He pulled himself out and backed up as quickly as possible. This resulted in tripping and successfully knocking over a clock that sat in the middle of the room, crashing to the floor.

The three adults watched as the boy sat in a pile of wood and glass, staring at nothing. A hard sob finally wracked the boy's body; the turmoil was too much of a burden.

The tears came, his mind turned off, and he ran.

He was out of the tower and halfway to the Fenton portal in the amount of time it took for Diana and Chris to understand what had happened.

Diana just stood there for a while trying to put the pieces together. Did that really just happen?

When she came to her senses, Diana's heart broke. Collapsing she let her tears fall before losing consciousness on the cold hard ground of the tower.

Chris scooped her up into his muscle toned arms, and turned when Clockwork spoke.

Take her home and let her sleep, this journey is only beginning. Chris turned to walk towards the door, "oh and Christopher", Clockwork called.

Chris turned and glared at the time ghost to say he wasn't happy with the outcome, and Clockwork just flashed a smile, "Tell her to be patient; everything is as it should be."

Chris looked down and kissed the queen's forehead and responded with a nod, but just as he exits you could see a single tear drop from the bottom of his helmet.

Clockwork let out a hefty sigh, man how he hated some of the ideals he had to live up to; but the stage was set, everything was in place, and Danny was informed.

It was time to begin.

Clockwork hit a button on his staff, and Danny's hysterical form came into view on the screen.

Danny had never gone so fast before, in fact the only time he had ever gone anywhere near this fast, was when he had worn the ecto- skeleton to defeat Pariah… his dad. No, Pariah was not his dad, Jack Fenton was and Maddie Fenton was his mom. Nothing would ever change that. That was fact.

With wet, red eyes and a runny nose Danny flew through the portal and right into his dad's arms.

Jack was so shocked he fell flat on his butt, and instantly he knew his boy was crying. He wrapped his large arms around the boy as white rings spread across the boy's tiny form, and began to rock him back and forth letting his own tears fall in the process while saying.

"Shhh… Danny… everything's okay, daddy's here, nothing is going to hurt you. Your okay, I'm here, I'll protect you… shhh I love you so much, don't cry son."

Jack rocked Danny until the boy drifted off into a fitful sleep. Jack got up and carried the boy to his room. After laying Danny down in the bed and tucking him in, Jack planted a kiss on the boy's head and ruffled the messy black locks.

"I don't know what happened in there, but I'm going to find out. No one has any right tear you apart like this. In the morning we'll talk about it along with your mother, but now just get a good night's rest. After everything you seem to have been through it's the least you deserve. I'm going to find out who did this to you, and then they will pay." Jack declared as he walked slowly out of the room.

Back in the lab Jack pulled out his new invention and flashed a huge smile.

"And this should do the trick."

Chris slowly floated through the ghost realm with Diana in his arms.

He just couldn't understand how Clockwork would deceive them like this.

Ugh, forget that, of course Clockwork would lie. That's just who the time ghost is.

The couple was told they would get their boy back today. Yes, THEIR boy. Chris had been the boy's dad in every sense but physical. That was why Diana had even begun to think about giving him a second glance. Chris was always there. He took care of them when her husband wasn't around, he took some of their beatings, and he would spend his days with the child teaching the boy all he needed to get through life. When he had to flee he felt empty, it was also why he had felt such blind rage when he had heard about the abuse. He loved Danny.

And Clockwork had promised to bring their family back together, but now he realized it wouldn't be as easy as he had originally thought.

Chris released an angered growl. Stupid Clockwork!

But in retrospect he didn't fully blame Clockwork; he couldn't, especially when he should have seen it coming. How stupid he had been to even let this happen.

The boy had another family now, and a life his old self would envy in every way.

Chris knew there would be competition and fighting in the near future. He also knew now that Danny would have to choose who he wanted to be with, which parents he wanted.

Chris didn't know what was about to happen but he understood one thing clearly.

Hearts were going to be broken, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He was cut out of his thought process by a young girl's worried voice.

"Lady Diana!"Dora shouted as she ran to Chris's side. "Is she okay?"

Chris sighed as he looked at the princess and put on a fake smile, "She's fine Lady Dora and she just need to rest… it's been a long day".

The princess nodded obviously not believing the knight, and left to go wherever she had been going before.

Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Seeing the girl was the last thing he needed, because she brought back wonderful memories of Danny that made the knight cringe.

Danny and Dora had been childhood sweet hearts, Chris remembered the days the two had spent exploring the kingdom, under his watchful eye of course.

Dora's father had been a good friend of Paris', and had arranged play dates just for the two. They had spent hours together usually getting into trouble or avoiding Dora's spoiled, pompous older brother who seemed to hate Danny for odd reasons. A spark had grown between the two, but the boy had walked away from the "friendship" after Paris had threatened to hurt her. She was left crying with a rose, a kiss, and a promise. He said he would always love her, but could he really keep that promise anymore.

Love is a fickle thing though; the boy's death had come before they had had the chance to see each other again. The princess' kingdom was destroyed and the royal family killed at the hands of Paris soon after. It's safe to say they had never seen or talked to each other again. (Or at least that's what Chris thinks.)

Finally entering their chambers, Chris laid Diana down and tucked her in. Kissing her head once more before removing his armor and laying down beside her and holding her close.

Dora walked away from the knight and unconscious queen worried, but she didn't dwell on it. She had bigger issues to take care of. Like her nightly discussions with her older brother. Two words described these visits. NOT FUN.

She slowly approached his chambers with a tray of food, and knocked.

"What do you want peasant," was her brothers harsh reply.

Dora flinch, He was in a bad mood, she thought, wonderful (note sarcasm).

She swallowed and straightened out. With pride she responded, "It is me, I brought you dinner and wish to discuss some issues with you".

Through the Thick doors she faintly made out the mumble of "Even worse" Then a bit louder "Alright come in.

That was all she needed, and she entered his room, food in hand.

The room was dim, and full of dull grays, blacks, purples. The bed was of the finest silk, and sat next to a barred window with closed drapes because her brother hated the sunlight. On the opposite side of the room was a stone fireplace, lit and warm. Bookshelves adorned each side with all of former prince's favorite books. Facing the fire was a long leather couch with chairs on each side, and on that couch sat one cranky former prince Aragon.

Dora walked over and set the tray of food down, and then she flopped right down next to him.

"What cha readin?" She asked.

"None of your business," He hissed eyes turning like a reptile's.

"Hmm, are we a bit grumpy today big brother," she asked sweetly.

Aragon sighed and rolled his eyes while setting down his book.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me sister?" he snapped.

Yes… but that can wait. What's the book about, she responded.

Aragon growled and turned to glare at her.

"Nothing, now if you don't have any important issues to discuss then I suggest that you leave me to eat my dinner in peace and go back to ruling the so called new land that you and_ Phantom_ created." He snapped.

Dora flinched at the venom in his voice as he pronounced Phantom, before replying.

"Why do you hate him so much brother?"

Aragon only stared into the depths of the fire thinking of ways to torture the insolent half ghost. If he ever got the chance again he would not kill the boy, oh no, he would do much worse. By the time he'd be done with the wench the boy would be begging for a death that would never come. The evil prince would make sure of it.

Aragon's favorite fantasy torture was where the boy was tied to the stake begging for mercy as the flames came closer and closer. The kingdom would be cheering as the thrashing boy screams in agony. Aragon would put out the flames before they finished the job.

Another of his favorites was where the boy was brought up in a jail cart and marched up a flight of stairs where he would promptly placed in by a noose. A shiver of pleasure rushed down Aragon's spine. He could already feel himself placing the rope around the boy's neck and making sure all of the chains were tight. Then he would walk over to where the other end of the rope that was flung over a bar was. Slowly he would pull on the rope so not to break the fragile neck, and lift the boy up just so his limp toes would brush the rough wood. The boy would suffocate slowly and painfully in front of the entire kingdom, not like where they let you drop so your neck breaks killing you quicker, and you die eventually anyway due to a broken spinal cord. Like he said, he didn't want the boy to die, just suffer for eternity.

The prince was pulled back to reality by his sister's thin fingers snapping in his face. Looking over he could tell she was getting impatient.

She looked down and resigned from the question.

There was a long uncomfortable pause before Dora looked up and looked into her brothers eyes.

She decided to leave for the night, what was she even thinking coming here. He never wanted to talk anyway.

She was halfway to the door before her brother's voice floated across the room.

"Dorthia"

She slowly turned to face him.

Aragon cracked a true smile before asking, "Do you really want to know about the book".

Dora smiled back and returned to the couch were the prince picked up the novel and turned to the beginning.

The next few hours they spent together were not as enemies, dragons, or as prince or princess.

They spent it as brother and sister.

No matter how he refused to admit it or how much of a jerk he was to her at times, one thing was clear.

She was family, and family came before anything else.

It was almost time, he could feel it in his bones.

The king had spent the last few hours thinking quite clearly for a change.

To be honest with himself he knew the boy would never come willingly, the one's the king wanted never did. So he would have to be forced.

Pariah was ready to be free, his plan was in place, and his ultimatum ready.

Danny Phantom would come with him willingly, or the king would destroy the human world and make the boy watch as he performed individual executions of the child's loved ones.

And if his calculations were correct, the boy wouldn't push his luck and would surrender himself without a second thought.

The ghost king emitted eerie cackles that spread throughout the Ghost Zone, and every ghost was frozen with fear.

A cloaked figure floated cross legged in a temple meditating. Her eyes open to reveal illuminant green.

SOOOOO What do you think :D. Hope you thought it was good, if you did let me know; and if you didn't let me know too, everyones opinion is important. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.

The poll is still open, PLEASE vote. Because next chapter, it happens. DUN DUN DUN.

Before I move on to the joke, I have a message for all who feel life is not worth living. A few days ago one of my friends attempted suicide, thank the Lord she didn't follow through. No matter how much you might be hurting there is always someone who cares for you. Before you slit your wrists, or shoot yourself I want you to think about if it is really worth it. Because YOU ARE SPECIAL. YOU ARE LOVED. YOU CONTROL YOUR FUTURE. IT IS BRIGHT IF YOU LET IT BE! Killing yourself is not the answer. I may not know you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I have been there, and I pulled through. I know you can to. You desrve to live. You are God's special creation. Find the joy's life has to offer. And because I think it's something that needs to be said let me say it one more time. YOU ARE LOVED.

Thanks

And NOW what some of you have been waiting for. THE JOKE.

Why did the chicken cross the road?

Because he obviously is a chicken, he doesn't know anybetter. Did you expect him to be a super genious.

Okay, I made that up. te he

Well once again with Lots of Love _GolloG_


	5. Wretched Reunions

Yola my peeps! Okay, I apoligize for not updating sooner. I had an Expressive Writing class and it pretty much sucked up all of my creative energy, so by the time I got to this I was like... Ugh :(. But now it's summer, I've graduated from high school, and I'm free to write almost anytime I please. :) So updates should be closer together, and now we're going to be getting into the story more and therefore longer chapters. Also, no more wimpy Danny, at the end of this chapter, I promise he'll get his old spark back a bit. So kick back, relax, and enjoy the story. Also Multiverse will be mentioned, and if you recall Nicktoon games, they actually happened with the show for my story. I will blend that all together. So later on in the story references might be made to those games or characters.

It's time for the chapter most of you voted on, and without anymore hesitation, I present **Freedom and Retched Reunions.**

**Wait**, I don't own DP or any of the characters of which that belong to the big ol Heart Man.

Maddie Fenton sighed as she drove the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle into the driveway.

It had been a long day.

After having that talk with Danny that morning she had gone over to Axion Labs where she met up with Damon Grey to discuss the issue of protecting the town better during ghost attacks (and to keep her son safer). After that she drove to town hall to attend the annual meeting about, well just issues. Though she had to admit Tucker was doing a very good job as mayor. After that it was around six o'clock, but she couldn't head home just yet because she had to go grocery shopping. So she was completely swamped when she pulled up to the house.

The quiet was almost welcoming when she stepped inside.

ALMOST.

In fact, it was too quiet.

She froze eyes widening as the invisible hand of worry punched her in the gut.

Something was wrong.

She had just talked to Jazz on the phone; her daughter was at a friend's house and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. That left one other candidate for the fear.

Danny.

Abandoning the grocery items by the door she practically flew up the stairs strait to her son's room.

Stopping abruptly at his door she let out the breath she had been holding.

There he lay, so thin the bed and sheets practically swallowed his body and the tear streaks still evident on his exhausted features as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Letting out a hefty sigh of relief she made her way to her son's bedside.

He calmed almost instantly as she sat down on the edge of his bed. So suddenly that she thought she had accidentally woke him up.

Seeing that she hadn't though she started to run her hands through his hair. He was such a beautiful child, kind and thoughtful, a bit troublesome at time, but everyone has flaws, even Danny. She felt so blessed to have him. Sure she understood that sometimes the work she did got in the way of showing she cared, but deep down she knew both of their kids knew that if their parent had to choose between their jobs and their children, well, there is no competition. Madeline Fenton and Jack Fenton would choose their children over work _every_ time.

Leaning down she gently planted a kiss on his forehead and started to get up to leave. She was stopped though by a hand grabbing her forearm. She looked down to see two crystal clear orbs staring back at her.

The confusion and anguish she saw in his eyes was enough to make tears of her own form, those eyes were just so innocent and lost. Her child was hurting, nothing was worse than that.

Before she could react he whispered, "Please, don't leave me mommy".

She got back on the bed and pulled her little boy close, and he cuddled into her embrace. Everything else could wait, her baby needed her.

Lookinging down and smiling, she started to sing.

_Little, little bird, high up in the tree. What is it that you want to be?_

_Little, little bird, reaching for the sky. Take a little leap and see how far you'll fly._

_Baby, baby boy so lost and lonely, so full of sadness and fear._

_Now your momma is at your bedside don't you shed a tear._

_I'll protect you forever and ever, don't you mope and cry._

_Now that we're together again, you can once again fly high._

_Little baby bird, you can now fly high._

She hummed to him long after he had drifted off, and then got into a comfortable position.

Madeline Fenton was not going anywhere for the rest of the night.

Jack Fenton glared at the forsaken green of the portal in front of him, a ghost had hurt his son and gosh darn it he was going to find out whom.

He held up his latest invention, it was green colored and shaped like a pistol.

"And this should do the trick." He said, although his voice was empty of its usual bright lighthearted tone he used while introducing his inventions.

"The Fenton Ghost Incinerator, it can disintegrate any ghost entity it hits. The problem is it can only hit one ghost at a time, but one shot is all I'll need to take down a ghost." He whispered to himself as he began to play with the weapon, regaining some of his childish disposition.

As he was wrapped up in his youthful play of ghost hunter his foot caught on some of the cords, and as he fell on his stomach his finger landed on the trigger firing the weapon, strait into the Ghost Zone.

Looking up from the tiled floor with a sheepish smile, you can hear him whisper "Oops".

Now it may sound crazy but the shot flew through the Ghost Zone without hitting anything, well almost a few minor ghosts, such as Technas and Box Ghost, but they all dodged in time. It flew till it reached the forbidden castle of Pariah Dark. As fate would have it the beam shot strait through the open castle doors, and didn't hit a single rusty relic. Even the booby traps didn't stop it! This may sound insane, but the blast from the gun landed right on the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, disintegrating it, and leaving none other than the ghost king standing in all his terrifying glory.

Now this surprised Pariah greatly, he didn't understand what had just happened, but he wasn't one to overlook a marvelous gift. Taking another step he stretched his body as his cold stone like face and one eye skimmed the surrounding area. Finally, he was free to rule once again, and now he had another goal to achieve. Sure, he was going to take over both worlds and more if possible, but he could do that within a day or two. Now he had a son to worry about as well, and that would take time.

He wanted nothing more than to go after the boy, but he was not a stupid. He knew that he had to be patient, had to have a plan, and THEN he could do as he pleased. If he played his cards right the boy would mold like putty in a sculptor's hands

He smiled a terrible smile because had a plan, one that couldn't fail.

Step one: Take over the Ghost Zone and imprison everyone.

Step two: Send a warning to the Human world that he was on his way, therefore causing fear and chaos.

Step three: Take over that pathetic town once again.

Step four: Strip the boy's friends and family from him and give the child an ultimatum. Renounce his life and come and be Pariah's perfect son or have his family tortured and slain in the most tortuous way possible.

Step five: Pretend to slaughter the child's loved ones one at a time until the boy finally gave in.

And finally Step six: Once the boy gives in, take him far, far away and isolate him. The only thing the boy would care for was the love his father would give him, and Pariah would NEVER be alone ever again.

Everything was so perfect it sent gleeful shivers down the nasty man's spine. His existence would finally become what he had always dreamed it to be.

There was only one thing that would make all of this better… but …that would never happen.

Pariah Dark let out a shuttered breath, but then straightened out; this was no time to start thinking about the impossible.

At that exact moment the Fright Knight who had been watching from afar decided to make his entrance.

Sure, he was surprised by the luck of the timing, but if the king was free, it was best to get on the powerful ghost's good side.

"My Liege" the black knight said as he bowed low to the ground pulling out the crown of fire.

The king smiled and quickly snatched up the relic and placed it on his head, sighing as the power rushed through his system. It felt so good to have it back, and because the ring never left his finger, they were both ready for use.

"Come Fright, there is much to be done", Pariah said as he flew off into the Ghost Zone.

Fright Knight gave a smile, his eyes slitting. He had a plan of his own, and he would finally be rid of Chris and the ghost brat forever. Surely the heartless king would slay them both without a second thought.

So the malevolent knight took after his king to begin the destruction of the Ghost Zone.

Vlad Plasmius landed in an ally breathing hard; those GIW just didn't give up. Hissing he held his hand to his punctured side that was oozing blood and ectoplasm, man how he hated running. There was only one option left for him, and as much as it irked him he knew what he needed to do.

He needed Daniel's help.

Vlad was sure the boy would forgive him; after all, Danny was the most forgiving person Vlad had ever met.

After Jack had left him out in space he had begun to think about things, like of how he had treated the family he claimed to have wanted so badly. He had been horrible and wrong, especially to Danny. He had sat out in space, just seeing the boy's face flash before his eyes again and again. It was unbearable!

He really did think about blaming the boy for everything, but to be honest, how could he? It was Jack's stupidity that got him trapped out here, if the buffoon had caught on sooner, he would have never traveled out into space with Vlad. Jack was the one who went back to earth and leaving Vlad to float in space. Danny had nothing to do with that aspect. Vlad could never blame Danny, as the man had said time and time again. Danny really had no idea how much Vlad cared for him.

Vlad had expected to save the world and be announced a hero. He would have been given anything he wanted, including Maddie and Daniel. When he and Jack were up in the spaceship he had only mentioned making Maddie his queen, he only felt it was necessary for the oaf to feel like there was some hope left. That he would only lose his wife, but not his children. Then Vlad would have destroyed Jack by taking the two teens as well. No, he didn't blame Danny for anything, he blamed Jack.

He would beg for the boy's help, and knowing Daniel it would be no problem getting it, he would be welcomed back into society again, and then he would kill Jack, make it look like an accident, and take what was rightfully his.

What a perfect plan for a fruit loop to come up with, and predictable too. No one would ever figure it out.

It's just too bad for him and everyone else fate had a different idea.

Vlad was in Amity Park now, closer to what he desired than he had in a month. He spared a grin and a giddy chuckle, before he heard the sirens in the distance, and took off towards Fenton Works.

On the other side of town was a different person with nearly the same goal, the difference was she didn't want to kill Jack, marry Maddie, and make Danny her son. So okay, nothing about her plan and Vlad's are the same except for the family aspect.

She was tired and weary from her travels, and wanted to find someplace steady. Someplace, like with her big brother Danny. To put it bluntly, she wanted to stay with the Fenton's.

Danielle Phantom had helped Danny and other ghosts save the world, it was wonderful, but she never got a chance to talk with Danny. He revealed his secret and she flew off to explore some more before things could get out of hand. She'd been to Hollywood and seen the fuss the paparazzi put up, and defiantly didn't want to be a part of it.

Now though things had probably calmed down and it would be easier to blend in and adjust.

Her heart skipped with happiness as Fenton Works came into view, but she stopped cold as a familiar, white caped, fang toothed billionaire came into view.

The first thing that popped into her mind was,

OH HELL NO!

"What are you doing here fruit loop?" she screamed, firing off an ecto blast.

"None of your business, you piece of useless ectoplamic scrap!" The angered man hissed as he dodged the attack.

He had not expected something like this to happen. Danny would be harder to convince with his clone around. He wanted to wring her neck on the spot, but the man knew that if Danny would either be watching, or find the body, he would never have a chance of gaining the boy's trust. That just wouldn't do.

Keeping his seething under control, Vlad stared evenly at the girl.

Inside the brick walls of Fenton works Danny Fenton stirred. His ghost sense had gone off, and there was yelling going on. Opening his eye's he noticed pressure around his shoulders, and he looked up to see his mother's sleeping face.

That did it for Danny, no more wimpy, depressed, and angry teenager. Danny was going to roll with the punches from now on. So what if his original father might be the most evil man in the multiverse, he was locked away nice and tight. There was no chance of that mad man ever getting out. Everything happens for a reason, and it was time to stop being such a crybaby about it.

Giving his mom a kiss, Danny gently fazed out of her arms, and made sure she was tucked in.

Changing forms, and taking in a deep breath, he flew out of the house, and nearly fell out of the sky at what he saw.

Good thing he had made that revelation, or he'd have been a mess by that point.

There in front of him floated Danielle and Plasmius, glaring at each other with raw hatred.

Danny sighed and spoke up, "Why are you here"?

Both jumped and turned towards the white haired boy, and Danny just glared back.

"I'm waiting."

Lillian nightshade looked around the surrounding area. Ever since she had come to the ghost zone, she'd been a big help in the revitalization process. As they say, you can always start over.

She had been poor when she was alive, but she did recall happiness and a child: her son.

It always ripped her heart to think of what happened to him. He became the most ruthless ghost in existence, and couldn't remember his own mothers face.

She had become powerful, an ancient in retrospect. Her power was known throughout the ghost zone. After all, death was a very common thing.

No, she's not the grim reaper. She was a director; she showed ghosts where they go, and what they were supposed to do. She helped new ghosts settle in, and ghosts that were born as babies be welcomed and taken care of.

She also had power to boot. She could end a ghost's existence with the snap of a finger, she just chose to never do it. She was very good friends with Clockwork, and had met her grandson many times. She was so proud of the boy, and she knew the prophecy by heart. She knew her roll in what was to happen, as well as everyone else's. She was ready when fate was.

Sam paced around her room talking with Tucker on her cell phone.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him Tuck; he's just acting so weird," Sam ranted on and on as she worried over her boyfriends safety. "You saw him walk off with that ghost; even Jazz thinks that's not normal.

"Hey, relax Sam, Danny has a lot of pressure on him right now just cut him some slack, okay." Tucker reasoned as he signed papers for the city.

Suddenly both cell phones beeped welcoming the other call both teens answered, "Hello".

Jazz's panicked voice came from the phone.

"Sam, Tucker, I was on my way home from Rachel's, and was walking down the street, when I saw Vlad hovering in an alley way."

You need to get over here as fast as you can, because he's back, and Danny is outside confronting him and another ghost.

Sam shoved her phone into her pocket and was out of her house, ghost gear ready, before Jazz even finished her sentence.

Hi again! Okay so how was it? Be constructive with your criticism please. And also, **I will not accept threats. If you have an idea, or desire, you tell me in a way that is civil. If you do send a threat, I will disreguard everything you asked, and may also block you.****NO THREATS.**

Okay, now on a less serious note, I have a joke. HORRAY :D

What sport does a mouse with a blackbelt participate in?

KaRATe! HAHA, So aweful. Can you beleive I came up with that out of the back of my head!:)

Well so long till next time.

Keep chillin, _GollaG_


End file.
